


Distance makes the heart grow fonder

by lifelivinskam



Category: SKAM France
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelivinskam/pseuds/lifelivinskam
Summary: Lucas and Eliott have been in a long distance relationship for a few months now and they are finally meeting in real life for the first time. Both of them have been thinking about this moment ever since they first met online and it’s now becoming a reality.
Relationships: elu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Distance makes the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

> So... a quick little one shot (it’s actually my first ever elu one shot I wrote - I never ended up posting it on here). I thought I’d post this as chapter two of my fake reputation fic will be up later than expected - sorry! Hope this makes up for it.

Lucas woke up earlier than usual. He couldn’t sleep for majority of the night thinking about how, in a few hours, he will finally be with Eliott in person. He will finally, after months, be able to hug him. It’s all he has wanted to do since they started speaking.

The two of them met online around a year ago when Lucas “accidentally” followed him on Instagram (it was definitely not an accident). He didn’t think anything of it until Eliott followed him back and sent him a message. The two had been talking for a while before Yann sent a message from Lucas’ account to Eliott asking for something more. Lucas hated Yann for this as soon as he found out, but when he saw Eliott had responded and wanted the same thing, he thanked him and basically worshipped the ground he walked on. Turns out, everything was going amazingly.

The first thing Lucas did was check his phone to see if Eliott had left him a message saying he was on his way. As soon as Lucas unlocked his phone, a big smile appeared on his face.

Eliott: _Just woke up can’t wait to see you today x_

_I’ve just left my apartment and I’m on my way to the station now x_

_On the train now see you very soon_

_PS, I’m wearing your favourite jacket of mine ;)_

Lucas laughed at the last text before quickly replying with a simple “ _I’m glad ;) see you soon x_ ”. He placed his phone down next to his bed before getting up to have a shower and get ready. He couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

Not too long to go now.

——

Lucas left his apartment around 11am, which would give him plenty enough time to walk to the station to meet Eliott when his train arrived. He decided to walk because it was a nice day and it would also kill some time, which he needed to do as he was becoming extremely fidgety staying at home waiting. He couldn’t help it though.

Eliott had replied to Lucas’ previous text and the two had been talking the whole time Lucas was getting ready, meaning that it took him twice as long to get ready as he kept stopping what he was doing and smiling like a complete idiot. If anything, it made him even more excited to meet Eliott, if that was even possible.

Lucas was walking with the biggest grin on his face and was also walking slightly faster than usual, hoping that, by doing so, he will meet Eliott sooner. He knew he was most likely going to have to stand and wait longer by doing so, but he didn’t care.

On the way there, he decided to pop into a shop on the way to buy Eliott some flowers. He didn’t know what his favourite flowers were just yet (he knows he probably should know by now and makes a mental note to ask him), so he just picked up the best looking bunch there was. The flowers he chose were a mixture of yellow and orange, which made him think of Eliott as soon as he saw them because of how bright and colourful they were.

He arrived at the station 10 minutes before Eliott’s train arrived, which he knew was going to happen because he was super excited to finally see him in person. He sat down on a bench and decided to go on his phone whilst waiting. He couldn’t really concentrate but it was just to help time go by that bit quicker.

He was in the middle of playing a game on his phone, when he received another message from Eliott.

_Train is pulling in now, I’m gonna be running off to hug you x_

Lucas smiled before quickly getting up off the bench and practically running to the platform Eliott’s train was coming in to. The time it took for the train to fully stop and open the doors felt like an eternity, but as soon as the doors opened, he immediately saw Eliott jumping out of the train with his suitcase, which was half the size of him (but could probably fit the whole of Lucas in, not gonna lie).

Lucas started to walk in the direction Eliott was, which quickly turned into power walking (and running) as soon as Eliott saw him.

The two of them eventually met in the middle, straight away going in for a hug before even saying hello. Eliott had his arm around Lucas’ neck whilst Lucas’ ams were around his waist and they were both holding onto each other like they were scared the other one was going to disappear. But that wasn’t going to happen. They still had many days together before Eliott had to go back home.

Lucas immediately felt at home in Eliott’s arms. His head fit perfectly in his neck and he was able to breathe in Eliott’s scent, which comforted him a lot. He loved it. He never wanted to let go. He never wanted Eliott to leave. He wanted to stay in his arms forever.

After hugging for what felt like forever, the two of them finally shifted back to look at each other, with the biggest grins on their faces. 

“Hello!” Eliott said excitedly, with his face still smiling. Lucas loved it when he smiled as his whole face lit up and it was so beautiful for him to see. It was even better to see it in real life, rather than through a screen.

“Hi!” Lucas responded, just as excitedly as Eliott did. He was loving just staring at Eliott in real life, before remembering he had got him flowers and they were just dangling in his hand. “Oh, I got you some flowers.” He handed them to Eliott. “I didn’t know which ones you’d like so I just got the ones I felt were the most you. It’s ok if you don’t like them.” He was slightly rambling, and he knew it, but he was so excited and nervous at the same time to be finally with Eliott.

Eliott laughed and took the flowers, quickly sniffing them. “They’re beautiful Lucas, thank you.” Lucas just smiled harder, so hard that his face was physically hurting, but it was worth it. Worth it because he had the person who he cared for the most in front of him.

“How was the journey?” Lucas asked Eliott. It was a basic thing to say, but Lucas was so happy that he just didn’t know what to say.

“It was good. Would’ve been better if you were there, but that doesn’t matter now.” 

Lucas looked up at Eliott, still smiling like a crazy person (the people left on the platform probably thought they were crazy). He actually couldn’t believe he was here in front of him. It felt like a dream, like he was going to wake up any second now and he would still be waiting for the day he finally met Eliott... Except that didn’t happen. Because this is actually happening.

Eliott Demaury is actually standing in front of him. For real.

“So, what have we got planned then? Going back to yours or going out somewhere?” Eliott placed his free hand back on the handle of his suitcase, waiting for Lucas’ response.

“Well, seeing as you came all the way to see me, I thought I’d let you choose. It’s only fair.” Lucas shrugged his shoulders after saying this. He hadn’t really thought of what they were going to do; he was more focused on him coming here. Now his brain was just filled with Eliott. Nothing else.

Eliott moved his hand from his suitcase handle to cup Lucas’ face. “You haven’t thought of anything to do, have you?” Eliott’s smile resurfaced on his face, finding it slightly humorous. Lucas shook his head and started laughing, before Eliott quickly bent down and kissed him on the lips. Now Lucas really couldn’t function after that, especially seeing as it was their first ever kiss, and he knew that the time Eliott was staying was going to be incredible. And extremely special.

They both walked out of the train station, with Eliott’s arm holding the flowers around Lucas’ shoulders and Lucas’ arm around his waist and the biggest smiles on their faces, still.


End file.
